


Lack of Hatred

by Firehedgehog



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Family, Grillby's past, One-Shot, grillby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 13:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: Grillby never hated humans for a reason





	Lack of Hatred

**Author's Note:**

> Grillby and Undertale is owned by Tobyfox, anything original such as the story i own.

It was strange, but Grillby had never felt any hate towards humans.

Sorrow yes, but never hatred.

What many did not know, was that fire monsters of his type were not born like other monsters. Others thought they were just rare, and rarely had children.

The truth, well the truth would probably freak out at least ninety percent of the underground.

Fire monsters like himself had been created by humans.

Okay, one human but still a human.

They had been created to be helpers for a human mage.

The mage had not been like the mages that sealed them underground, but a sweet human male who always smiled… and an unusual curse. The mages nickname phoenix truly fit his curse, as he grew up and when he hit a certain age was reduced to a child.

Phoenix had released all of his creations as the army heading by the seven dark mages got closer, not wanting them to die. Even though they were unnatural monsters, they knew the monsters would shelter them and said goodbye to creator and father.

Grillby’s last memory of his father, was the at the moment adult heading towards the army to buy them time.

As he looked upon the rising sun, on the surface for the first time on over a thousand years.. he had to wonder.

Did the curse still hold his father to the world?

**END**


End file.
